


The movie I've made you watch it

by 15x18_Destroyedme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Has Mental Health Issues (Supernatural), Flashbacks, Hospitalized Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15x18_Destroyedme/pseuds/15x18_Destroyedme
Summary: Dean shows Cas the world of movies and how he showed Cas his first movies
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, DeanCas
Kudos: 5





	The movie I've made you watch it

Dean and Cas were sitting on Deans Sofa in the Dean-cave after coming home from a long and exhausting hunt, being very close to each other. After a short period of time Dean got tired and layed his head on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked to his left, seeing Dean resting his head on his shoulders, smiling slightly as a comforting warm feeling was rising from his stomach up to his heart, making him feel loved and adored. After the movie was half over, Dean finally fell asleep on Cas’ shoulder, cuddled up against him. Cas finished the movie alone, after that he carried Dean to his room, laying him on his bed, pulling up the blanket up to his shoulders. Shortly after he sat down on the chair next to Deans bed, watching over him and chasing away possible nightmares.

A few weeks later

They repeated this exact same procedure every now and then, but especially after they would come back from an exhausting hunt, or any traumatic experience they would’ve lived through mere hours ago. Dean was slowly beginning to miss his cuddle hours with Cas, while Cas was missing the feeling that he experienced every time they’d watch a movie together, so they both made excuses to watch movies with one another. Dean needed the movie hours with Cas, because even though he would play the perfect strong brother for Sam, he was broken inside, and those hours alone with Cas gave him the chance to cry his heart out, without being heard or seen by Sam. Dean always made up cheesy excuses for Cas to come over to the Dean-Cave, just so that they could watch movies at night.  
At first, Dean would show Cas his favourite horror movies, despite Cas knowing the most pop cultural references Dean made, expecting Cas to be clueless about and tilting his head sideways to look at him with these sky like puppy dog eyes while asking what exactly Dean meant or if he could explain it. Somewhere between their fifth and sixth movie, Dean decided that Cas should pick one movie for them to watch. Cas, remembering what the Angel Balthazar said about the movie ‘Titanic’, decided that the first movie he wanted to watch with Dean should be this exact romantic drama.  
What Cas was trying to express by his chosen movie? He wanted to show Dean how he felt about him without directly saying it, because he knew how that could summon the Empty just by being generously happy and true to himself. After they’d finished the movie, both had shed many many tears, Cas decided to be a bit brave, but not brave enough to summon the cosmic entity that would end his life. “Dean” Cas says, speaking quiet and shy, something Dean doesn’t know about the angel that gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. “You- you are the Jack to my Rose” blushing instantly, his face lighting up bright red as if he’d showered in a can of red paint. Dean, not knowing how to react to shown affection, just snuggled up onto Cas, laying his head onto Cas’ chest, wanting to hear his heartbeat, to know that the moment they were experiencing was real. Shortly after Dean laid down his head, Cas slowly raised his hand and began stroking through Deans soft, brown hair, smiling and wishing that this moment would never end, because, and he could slightly sense it, that was one of the very few and rare moments of Dean Winchester experiencing real happiness, while feeling at home.

Jack and Sam slowly began to notice that they would disappear in a room for several hours, the room who is known to us as the Dean-Cave, after coming home from a hunt. Naturally Sam begins to wonder where they’re going and starts investigating the habits of his beloved brother and their angel friend. At first he’s absolutely clueless about what happens inside, but after some time he’s able to catch a glimpse here and there, just to see Cas and Dean cuddled up, Cas playing with Deans hair, smiling softly. Sam then decides to tell Jack, only to find out that Jack had discovered this exact same situations a few days prior but being able to keep it to himself, being more than happy for his chosen Dad and his ‘more than best friend’ Dean. Sam and Jack then proceed to sneak up to the Dean-cave, wanting to take pictures for further use, for example a book for their wedding, only to see Cas carrying an asleep Dean to his room, Cas carrying him bridal style and protecting Deans head with a helmet made out of Castiels grace, which one: serves as protections for Deans head, as the corners in the bunker are quite tight and two: to protect the always nightmare plagued Dean Winchester from occurring nightmares that might come his way at night. Sam immediately pulls out his phone out to take as many pictures as possible, while Jack decides to memorise the exact moment, because Sam told him that it is a lesson about accepting you as you are, as well as it is a lesson about accepting to love yourself, no matter what is happening or what has happened to you. They both walk up to Deans room, keeping a distance to not be caught, only to discover that Cas has snuggled up next to Dean in his bed, this being the first time it happened.

Cas is experiencing the feeling of love so strong, that it’s physically tiring him to a maximum, because ‘Human feelings and emotions are so strong’, so he lays down next to Dean, the good feeling in his stomach rapidly increasing as Cas is spooning him while falling asleep. Sam, again capturing every precious moment he can find, so that he’ll be able to make many, many picture books, telling the story of how Cas and Dean fell in love, photographs them, being genuinely happy for his brother who wasn’t able to experience love the way he truly deserved, until he met the angel that fell from grace just to be with him. Cas, being able to sense Jacks presence even though he’s asleep, tells Jack about how he really feels about the older Winchester, while repressing his joy and excitement, but mainly the pure happiness in fear of summoning the Empty which could take away each precious and sweet moment they experience. Jack then proceeds, after listening to Cas, to tell Sam, while making him promise not to tell Dean about how Cas really feels without telling him any reasons to why he shouldn’t. Sam, having faith in both Jack and Cas, agrees to it, but keeps on taking photos and short videos whenever he’s able to. 

From now on, Cas and Dean often have those movie dates, without either of them recognising it as a date, because they just casually spend time together. But today, 3 weeks after Cas explained everything to Jack and Sam, is the first time all four of them are watching a movie together, as Cas asked them if they wanted to start watching the Harry Potter series with them, because he knows that they are family friendly movies and he would like to educate Jack with pop culture. A few hours later, Sam and Jack had gone to bed, while Jack was super excited about the first Harry Potter movie, Dean and Cas decided to watch through the marvel cinematic universe, starting with Iron Man and Iron Man 2. “I like those kinds of movies”, Cas says, smiling slightly as Tony announces that he is in fact Iron Man. “Have you ever been to a cinema Cas?” Dean asks randomly, wondering about what his friend, who seems to be more than a friend to him, had ever done while visiting earth and wandering it in a vessel. “No, I sadly never have been to a cinema, but I’d like to go there one day” Cas says, while pulling Dean closer to him, so that their thighs are touching. Dean slightly begins to blush and rests his head on Cas’ shoulder, while Cas is putting an arm around him to pull him even closer. 

While Iron Man 2 started playing a little while ago, Dean has been thinking how much his view on Cas changed in the past few years. At first he was just the angel that raised him from hell, then he became one of their best friends who was willing to help at nearly everything. Now Cas is more than that. Cas is his Lifesaver, the only man, besides Sam, he’d trust his life with. He’s the one who should be at his side ‘til the end of time, his partner in crime, his Soulmate. Castiel on the other hand can’t stop thinking about how bad he wants to kiss Dean, but he knows that as soon as he’d allow that thought into his head, if Deans lips were soft or kinda rough, if he’d spend more than five seconds thinking about it, the empty would come to get him and the chances are gone that he’ll ever be able to have a joyful moment with Dean Winchester, who despite his daily battle with the supernatural is still beautiful.  
As Dean is cuddled onto Cas’ side, Cas decides to be brave, for the first time in a long time, he leans his head a little bit to the right, kissing Dean on his temple, then sitting back up normally, as if nothing ever happened. A few seconds later he looks to Dean, just so see him looking directly at his lips, or his face, Cas doesn’t know, but he knows for certain that Dean is watching him. The warm, nice feeling, that he’d described to google was called love, something he had never heard of before, but it felt nice. And this love was now very intensive, as Dean slightly leaned onto his chest, while their thighs were still touching, Cas’ lips felt like they were burning, but in a good way, like he wanted more of that burn. So Cas kissed Deans temple again, while trying to be unhappy about it so that his luck, that good feeling wasn’t taken from him. His soulmate, who knows the movie by heart suddenly turns around to face Cas entirely.  
Dean, who just finally realised what all of that meant what he’d thought of for multiple weeks, dreaming about Castiel, Cas waking up next to him, even though he knew that angels never sleep, but seeing Cas with his eyes closed, looking like a teddy bear, adorable and cuddled around himself, feeling safe in the hug that protected him at night. “Cas?” Dean asks after fighting with himself for a sole minute if he should actually do it or not. “Yes Dean?” Cas asks, wondering. “There, There’s something I wanted to tell you for a long period of time actually, but I’ve never had the guts to actually do it. I-” Deans stops talking, feeling anxious, he think it’s wrong to do that, or that what his dad had told him for a very, very long time. Cas knows that something is up, that Dean is not feeling too well, so he decides to give him a tiny forehead kiss, thinking that it could probably lift his mood for a few minutes.  
Dean begins to smile, as bright and wide as he had never before. “I think I might have fallen in love with you” Dean blurts out, but Cas understands everything. At first, he begins to smile, then his smile quickly fades as he realises what that means for the future of his relationship with Dean. But still, he responds: “Me too Dean, me too” while he’s saying that, Dean slowly leans in, coming closer to Cas’ lips. Cas raises his hands, softly grabbing Deans face, pulling him even closer, connecting their lips for the first time. Deans lips are neither soft nor rough, they were the perfect combination to kiss. It was as if this relationship was a match made in Heaven. The older Winchester smiled into that kiss, wishing it would never end, but after a minute that felt like eternity Dean breaks the kiss, smiling. “I-I’m so happy right now Cas, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been” yells Dean out of a rush of excitement, but after looking at Cas he suddenly stops being so euphoric. “Is everything alright Cas? Did-Did I force you to do something you wouldn’t wanted to do? Did-” Deans spiralling into a panic attack suddenly gets interrupted by Cas kissing him again. “No Dean, none of this is your fault, it’s just… I wish I could be happier about it than I am. The Reason why I can’t is that I made a deal when I was in heaven to save Jack, in order to do that I had to agree to be taken by the empty the moment I experienced true happiness.” Cas says while smiling through the pain, expecting the empty to come and get him, but nothing happens. “So, what if this is a moment of true happiness, but not your true happiness, maybe it’s that the empty is waiting for” Dean whispers, hugging Cas, pulling him tight and holding him close. Cas slowly begins to smile, then kisses Dean again, again and again, kissing him a thousand times, or so it seemed.


End file.
